


My Fanfiction Things

by Periphyton



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Ode to fanfiction, Song Parody, my favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/pseuds/Periphyton
Summary: These are a few of my fanfiction things!





	My Fanfiction Things

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies to Sound of Music fans, but this is just about the easiest song in the world to filk. I wrote this when I was just starting out in the wide world of Doctor Who fanfiction.

My fanfiction Things

Spin offs and rip offs, crossovers unfettered  
Torchwood or Unit? No, Sarah Jane’s better  
Smut that producers would never dare write  
This is what keeps us up reading all night

The Doctor and Potter fight Davros and Voldy  
The TARDIS Hearts Enterprise, they go forth quite boldly  
Daleks the fly and EXTERMINATE things  
Fan filk is one of my favorite sings

One True Pair romance and Jack Harkness slashes  
Snowflakes from spaceships that really are ashes  
Silver white winters with Ood free to sing  
These are a few of my fanfiction things.

When the plot sucks, when the show stinks  
When the writings bad  
I simply remember my favorite fic’s  
And then I don’t feel so sad!

What happened to Tentoo and Rose after Bad Wolf?  
Does Donna remember or is Grandpa a sad Wilf?  
Ianto stays living with love that Jack brings  
Fix-its are some of my favorite things.

Jack Harkness and River are endlessly flirting  
The Doctor gets whumped with great comfort and hurting  
The Master’s a striper and Rassilon sings  
Crack!fiction is a quite popular thing!

When there’s plot holes, when there’s loose ends  
When the ending’s sad  
We fix it with all of our fanfiction tricks  
And then we all feel quite glad!


End file.
